


If You Need Me I'm Here Just Gonna Love You The Best That I Can

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, yamaha being a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: "Fabio woke up feeling a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Panic got a hold of him, he could feel that something was wrong. The baby. Oh God, the baby!"or a continuation for soulhead's There's a chance that it's going to be alright
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	If You Need Me I'm Here Just Gonna Love You The Best That I Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's a chance that it's going to be alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391848) by [soulhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead). 



> I loved the idea of a Mavio baby so much and i couldn't resist giving Fabio and Maverick the happy ending they deserve! Hope soulhead doesn't mind that i wrote this, and that y'all enjoy it too. Please tell me if i made any grammar mistake or messed up the plot. Having said that, i'll let you read!

Fabio woke up feeling a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Panic got a hold of him, he could feel that something was wrong. The baby. Oh God, _the baby_! Fabio patted Maverick’s shoulder as the older was sleeping next to him. “Mack, Mack wake up. Mack it hurts, I think there’s something wrong with the baby, I need help.” Maverick was awake in seconds. “Fabio, baby what’s wrong? Where did it hurt?” When Fabio pointed at his belly Maverick jumped out of bed and searched for a pair of shoes. “We need to go to the hospital. I know that you are not sure about the baby, but I won’t risk of losing you. I just can’t.” Fabio was pulled up on his feet by his boyfriend. Maverick’s knuckles were white on the wheel, the man mumbled angrily against the traffic lights that seem to be always red. Fabio tried to breathe through the pain, one hand on his belly. Once they arrived at the hospital Fabio was rushed to the obstetric department. Maverick squeezed the younger’s hand.

“It will be ok. Everything will be ok Fabio. We’ll be fine.” Maverick tried to comfort him while the doctor took his vitals before leaving them alone to check the results. “Maybe…just maybe it’s better if you lost the baby. Fabio I came to the conclusion that I need just you to be happy. If you don’t want to be a father I understand, and I will be more than happy to be just the two of us.” Fabio could see the tears in Maverick’s eyes, and he also knew how much the older liked children and always wanted to become a dad. And that amazing, kind, sweet, perfect man was ready to deprive himself of it to be with Fabio. Before he had time to answer the doctor returned in the room. “Everything seem to be ok, but we need a scan to be sure.” Fabio winced when the cold liquid hit his stomach. Suddenly the doctor started to point at a little blurb.

“This is the little one. Yeah, perfectly healthy. It was probably just stress you need to rest. I know this is your first child but if you don’t overwork yourself everything will work just fine. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?” Both men stopped breathing for a second. “It’s-it’s possible to hear it already?” Maverick stared at the screen in disbelieve. The doctor smiled and touched some buttons, and that definitely was a heartbeat. Fabio couldn’t hear anything else, it felt so much more real. There was a human being growing up in him, a new life that was half him and half Maverick. And Fabio found himself in love with that tiny human, all his worries from before seemed stupid now. He wanted to give Maverick what he longed for and deserved, he wanted to know that baby. He wanted to love him and watch him grow.

They sat in silence for most of the journey home. Then they started talking at the same time.

“I want you to know that even after what happened the decision is just yours.” Maverick whispered. “Mack I want them, I can’t think of something causing harm to that baby. How can I hurt them myself?” Fabio breathed. They looked at each other, both couldn’t believe what the other said. “Fabio…did you just say that you want the baby?” Maverick asked tentatively. The Frenchman nodded, “yes, I did. Now that I’ve seen and heard them my heart feels just love for our baby Mack. I can’t wait to meet them, and while I know that it won’t erase all my fears about this pregnancy, I want to protect and raise this baby with you.” Maverick stopped the car in the nearest parking and kissed Fabio passionately. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. Mi amor you made me the happiest man in the world! I love you and our baby so much.”

_________________________________________

“I’m getting fat,” Fabio watched his reflection in the mirror, being five months pregnant his bump was starting to show. Maverick looked up from his phone and got up from the bed, hugging Fabio from behind. “No, Fabio, no, you’re not fat. It’s just our baby growing strong and healthy inside of you! And we’re almost halfway there, just another few months and we’ll meet them!” Fabio gripped his boyfriend’s hand over his belly. He was so grateful to have Maverick, his own insecurities and fears would have gotten the best of him if he had been alone. Fabio had to give up to rest and boredom yes, but he never regretted his decision. At least some of their fellow riders came to visit him and when he attended races to stay with Maverick, like he was doing that weekend, everyone was eager to chat with him and keep him some company.

The next day everything seemed normal for Fabio, Maverick’s hand was on his bump as if to protect him as usual, and he felt great physically too. He did all the things he did normally.

He waited for Maverick in Yamaha paddock, trying to get acquainted with the thought that the it would be also his in the future.

His boyfriend was doing good, he finished qualification in p2 the day before and was fighting for a place on the podium. Fabio was even more anxious than when he competed himself, at least then he could do something but in that moment he was powerless. He tried to ease his discomfort by listening to what the mechanics were saying, but he found them as nervous as him. When the final laps approached Maverick got ahead of Rins first and then Dovi, Fabio was biting his lips as he watched his lover getting increasingly closer to Marc. The Frenchman’s heart was racing in his chest when he realised that Maverick had an actual shot at winning the race if he managed to surpass Marc in the final corner. Maverick did it, working smartly and overtaking the other Spaniard with a risky move, but in the end his courage got rewarded as Marc couldn’t find a way to completely close the gap between them. The whole paddock erupted in joy as soon as Maverick crossed the finish line, Fabio was immensely proud and happy for him.

Then the world seemed to froze for a few seconds, while everyone was screaming Maverick’s name and the tv showed him celebrating Fabio felt something sharp pocking his ribs. The baby, their baby had just kicked! Fabio couldn’t help but think that they were happy for their dad and wanted to join the celebrations. ‘Yeah little one, daddy did it! I can’t wait to go see him to’ he thought with one hand on his stomach. Another kick was delivered to him, a bit lighter this time as if the baby really understood what his father said to him. Fabio caressed the bump hoping that his child could understand that one of his parents was there, and that he understood them. Maverick got hold of one of his hands and brought him closer to hug him properly when he finally returned to the paddock. Fabio couldn’t wait to tell him the news, but he knew he would have to wait after the celebrations or Maverick would have glued himself to him instead of going to the podium ceremony.

After the top three sprayed enough champagne on one another, had enough jokes and Maverick kissed the trophy enough times, the crowd began to lesser and Fabio returned to Yamaha’s paddock impatiently waiting for his lover to return. He hoped that the older didn’t get too deep in conversation with Jack, because Fabio was sure he would explode if he couldn’t tell Maverick that he felt their baby, that they were moving and reacting to inputs, and that it made the whole being pregnant thing realer than before now that he could feel the life they created. Seated on a chair Fabio began to talk to the baby again, it felt natural now that he could potentially get an answer, he was telling them about how their daddy raced better than anyone that day, and he didn’t notice Maverick approach him. A strong hand squeezed his shoulder making him jump slightly. “Hey there, mi amor. Sorry for scaring you, but it was adorable hearing you talk with our little one,” Maverick left a kiss on his cheek, “I’ve never seen you do it before either.”

“Talk to them,” Fabio said grabbing Maverick’s hand. The older boy had a confused look on his face, but he did as he was told and lowered himself slightly to be on the same level as Fabio’s belly.

“Hola baby! I lov-“ Maverick abruptly stopped himself when he felt a strong kick under the hand Fabio had placed on the bump meanwhile. “W-wait…it’s that them? Is our baby?” Maverick’s voice was shaky. Fabio was too emotional to do anything other than to nod. Maverick picked him up and kissed him with passion, “they’re moving, oh God Fabio they’re hearing us!”

Fabio kissed him again, he loved to see him mate so happy. Maverick kept on rambling about how happy he was that their baby was now able to communicate with them in their own way. For the first time in months he felt like the side of himself that was sure that he made a mistake by keeping the baby was completely silent.

_________________________________________

It was a warm May night, one of those when you feel calm and summer seems behind the corner. They were having dinner with the two Espargaròs, Rins, Joan, Jack and Tom. “So…Mack did you and Fabio decided a name for the little one yet? They’re due in three months, don’t they?” Aleix asked. The couple nodded, “yeah, but we don’t have a name yet…we were so busy that we hadn’t really thought about it to be honest.” Jack had a grin on his face, “please we all know that if it ends up being a boy they’ll name him Jack, in honour of the best motogp rider and friend in history!”

Both Fabio and Aleix slapped Jack’s arm. “Stop it Jack” Fabio said with a frown, “yeah Jack stop it! The kid’s name will be Aleix, after the best teammate in the whole world.” Tom shook his head, “he’s going to be a Thomas!” Maverick sighed at his friends’ childish behaviour. “You three idiots, we’re not going to name it after any of you.” Before anyone could say anything one hand patted Maverick’s back, when the group turned around they were met by Vale, Dani, Jorge and Tony.

“You fools, they are going to name him Jorge Valentino!” Jorge exclaimed sporting his usual grin. “You mean Valentino Jorge,” Valentino said chuckling to the other. Both Fabio and Maverick groaned, “please not you two!” Dani elbowed the two men that shrieked in pain, “and to think you two should be the mature ones…anyway congratulations Maverick and Fabio, we all can’t wait to meet the little one.” Fabio smiled at him, Dani always managed to make everyone feel calm even if you weren’t particularly close to him. “We meant to ask you two to be the godfathers to be honest, having been in this world for so long me and Fabio see you as some kind of adoptive parents. And now with us being in the same team it feels even more as if we were one big family.” Maverick said with a love struck smile stroking Fabio’s hand softly. Valentino’s eyes were wide in an almost comical way, Jorge had tears in his, “we would be honoured to be the godparents.”

_________________________________________

Fabio was sitting in Yamaha’s motorhome watching the race at the Czech grand prix which Maverick was racing in. He had a hand resting comfortably over his bump as he kept an eye on the screens. “Daddy’s doing so good little love, let’s hope he wins so he could get important points for the championship.” Fabio whispered to his stomach. He grinned as he felt a little kick from the baby that was held in his body. Fabio leaned back into his armchair as he continued to watch the race. As he about to give birth, he was difficult for him to go to races and so he was glad that he was able to support Maverick in Brno. He couldn’t take planes as it was dangerous for the baby, so he begged his family he was staying with to drive him there, but he was happy to be in Brno although he wished he was racing. Maverick was currently in the lead, he could win the race. Fabio held his breath, Maverick's dad and his parents also came over to watch the remaining laps along with some of Yamaha’s team members. When Maverick crossed the finish line, cheers could be heard in the motorhome as everyone started to congratulate Fabio for his boyfriend's victory and they reached over to give him a hug.

He really wanted to go and see his mate but Maverick had already warned him to rest, not wanting his pregnant lover to be caught up in the chaos with the press when he was almost nine months along. He settled for watching the celebrations and the podium from the comfort of the motorhome. As he continued to watch, his back began to hurt, but Fabio didn’t give it much thought. He caught the attention of his parents, he was unaware of the concerned gaze his mother held over him as he smiled watching Maverick lift his winner's trophy. When the podium celebrations were over his mum went over to him. "How are you feeling, darling?" She asked as she rubbed a hand up and down his harm. "My back hurts, it's fine," answered Fabio. She said nothing else, and tried to hide a grin when she noticed a certain Spaniard creeping up behind her son, searching for her husband to give the two young mates some privacy. Fabio was startled when strong arms were wrapped around his belly, and he reached up to grab then before he was turned around. He was overjoyed when he was met with the sight of his boyfriend grinning at him. “Hola mi amor,” Maverick beamed.

Fabio's smile matched that of the man in front of him and he reached out to hug Maverick hard as best as he could with his bump in the way. They held onto each other for a little while until Fabio groaned and pulled away to rub soothing circles over his stomach. Maverick looked worried but before he could say anything, his boyfriend calmed himself. "I think our little champion wants to join in on the celebrations," Fabio said. Maverick's smile returned to his face as he kneeled down so that his Fabio's stomach was at the same height as his face. He placed a hand over the bump and leaned forward to place a soft kiss over it. "Thank you little love. I can't wait to meet you." He said, softly. Fabio had tears in his eyes as he watched Maverick. He had cried on a few times thanks to his hormones over the past few months as Maverick often liked to talk to their baby. The older moved away and stood up straight so that he could look Fabio in his eyes. He reached out to cup his cheek. "I have to go to the press conference. I'll see you soon amor," he promised. Fabio smiled softly, "I'm so proud of you," he whispered. Maverick leaned in and gave Fabio a soft kiss as a thank you then reluctantly shifted away from him and gratefully accepted hugs from Fabio's parents before going to find his father.

Fabio returned to the back of the paddock to rest some more, he was startled when Jack came walking through to greet him. However, the pain in his back began to worsen and then the pain spread to his stomach. The Australian frowned as he looked down at the pregnant young man.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern. Fabio nodded slowly. “Are you sure?” Jack asked again.

“Hmm,” Jack didn’t look certain. Fabio looked as if he was in a lot of pain. He was away to ask Fabio if he needed anything when Joan arrived too. “Hey,” he called out cheerfully. The smile was wiped from his face as he saw the pain look on his friend’s face. “Fabio, are you alright?” Joan asked frantically as he rushed to his side. The French driver nodded again. “I’m fine,” he insisted.

“You don’t look fine.” Jack argued. Fabio glared at the older until he groaned in agony, clutching onto Joan’s arm. “Fabio?” Joan asked shakily but the only answer he got was a small wine.

Fabio closed his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his stomach again. He held onto his stomach as the pain worsened. "Fabio, I think you might be in labour," Jack said anxiously. Joan snapped around to look at Jack. “What?!” Fabio's eyes snapped open as he turned to look at his friends with frightened eyes. “Call Mack, I’m going to find a way to get him to an hospital. Keep him calm.” Jack said trying to sound calm. He bolted out of the room and Joan had to keep his fear down. Fabio’s due date was a week away and he should have been at a hospital, not here if he was to give birth today. Joan tried not to yelp in agony as Fabio gripped onto his arm tighter, his friend was in pain right now. He looked at Fabio who was trying to control his breathing. A groan fell from Fabio’s mouth as a contraction hit him, Joan wrapped his arms around him. “I need Maverick,” whined the French. “Hey, maybe we’ll get the meet the little champ today.” Joan encouraged him. “It’s early,” Fabio said a bit worried. “By days, they’ll be fine, Fabio. Strong and healthy like their dads. You’ll be just fine.” Joan told him. Before he could argue, Fabio let out a cry of pain and doubled over so that Joan had to tighten his grip on him to prevent him from falling on the floor. Maverick is on his way, everything is going to be alright.” Joan soothed. Fabio continued to groan in pain as the contractions grew bigger and stronger. He rested his head on Joan’s shoulder as his friend ran a hand through his hair.

“I want Mack!” He begged. “He’s on his way,” Joan promised. Seconds later Maverick was racing into the paddock. Fabio lifted his head up and cried with relief seeing his mate. The Spaniard ran forward and let his boyfriend collapse into him. "It will all be fine, nene. Everything's going to be okay. I know it hurts." He said, trying to comfort the younger man. Jarvis let them take an official Yamaha car to go to the nearest hospital. Family and friends rushed to the maternity ward as well, everyone waited in the corridor to give the couple some privacy. Fabio was checked out and informed by the midwife that the labour was processing but that everything was alright with the baby so far. Maverick was by his side the whole time, every time a contraction hit, the older held onto his boyfriend and rubbed small and easing circles on his back. Fabio was still restless and worried about his baby. “I think the baby is making an early appearance to congratulate me on my win." Mack said softly, kissing Fabio’s cheek. Fabio gasped suddenly, "I think my waters just broke."

Thankfully Maverick was with him, he had a strong grip on one of his hands. Fabio sobbed then screamed as a strong contraction hit him. Maverick didn’t comment on the tight grip that Fabio had on his hand, too concentrated on helping his boyfriend. “Okay, Fabio. It’s time to push so when you’re ready, push as hard as you can.” One of the medics that spoke English told him. Fabio looked petrified and Maverick soothed him when he whimpered. “Everything will be alright, we’ll get to meet our baby soon. Come on, you can do this.” Maverick encouraged him.

Fabio took in a deep breath then he pushed, he then slumped back exhausted but he wasn’t done yet. “Come on, Fabio! One more push!” Insisted the medic. "I can't do it, I can't." Fabio sobbed. "Yes you can mi amor. You are motogp’s younger pole sitter, seven times on the podium in your rookie season and a champion. You can do anything. You can do this Fabio." Maverick said. Fabio sobbed before gripping onto Maverick tighter as he held on him. He pushed one last time and fell back in exhaustion and sobbed in relief when he heard the sound of a baby crying. Maverick was smiling happily, he wrapped his arms around Fabio as he pulled him into a kiss, and Fabio was surprised to find that Maverick was trembling.

“Congratulation, it’s a boy,” the doctor informed the couple. “A boy, Fabio. A baby boy.” Maverick exclaimed happily. A nurse came over with the baby, having cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket. She gently placed the baby into his father’s arms as Fabio gazed down in awe at the chubby little human in his arms, blonde locks and light hazel eyes made it clear that it truly was his and Maverick’s son. “Hello Kian Amets, welcome into the world little one.” He whispered. Fabio carefully leaned down to place a kiss on his son’s forehead. Maverick rested his head on Fabio’s shoulder. He lifted his one hand to stroke the baby’s hand which had come out of the blanket. He gasped when he felt a strong grip, “strong like his papa,” he murmured. Fabio smiled as he gazed down at the tiny human in his arms, his son. "I can't believe he's here," Fabio spoke softly. Maverick kissed his temple, "I'm so proud of you." Sometime later, after Kian had met his grandparents, Maverick and Fabio were left alone with their son. Fabio fell asleep as the labour took all the energy he had. Maverick gazed down at his son, he hadn't want to let him go now that he was here and he was too excited to even think about getting some sleep himself. “You’re perfect Kian. A little king straight out of a dream,” he whispered. "I don't care what your everyone says, you came early to celebrate my win. That's my boy." He leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead. "I love you both, so much." Maverick said quietly. He leaned over carefully and placed a soft kiss on Fabio's temple before settling back in his chair and gazed down at his son.

**Author's Note:**

> in case any of you wondered Kian means "king/symbol of pride" in persian and Amets is the basque word for "dream", i thought those names would fit Fabio and Mack's kid so perfectly!  
> Also don't forget to say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
